


成年礼物

by AlterOxide



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: ABO世界观, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterOxide/pseuds/AlterOxide
Summary: 莱莱生快＋白情快乐alpha＆omega＊





	成年礼物

吉尔菲艾斯看到莱因哈特给他的通讯器留言时略显惊讶，屏幕上只有一句“到我房间来”，优秀副官下意识从日程开始推测，约摸是莱因哈特受封后给他发的，他清楚日期；莱因哈特的成年礼莫过于一个新姓氏，即使赠与者令人不快，但按其一贯的说法，那是他们共同功劳的证明，因此吉尔菲艾斯没费心思去准备锦上添花的礼物，他想不出更好的。

他披上外套，伯爵府不大，吉尔菲艾斯的房间接近警卫室，莱因哈特和他也有考虑过那种相通的隔间，念及信息素的互相影响而作罢；他还是携带了一支抑制剂放在口袋，身份验证时他闻到极淡的属于莱因哈特的味道，空气过滤系统运转良好，令这点遗痕隐秘地传递了‘他回来了‘的讯息。

说不想象对方如何等待他是违心的，大胆构想不及吉尔菲艾斯目睹的。友人用被子包裹自己，床上露出一个金色脑袋，所有的光衬应这位光之主，气味亦然。这个信息素浓度下alpha极易进入与omega同调的易感期，幸也不幸，他进门前静脉注射了抑制剂，吉尔菲艾斯把莱因哈特胡乱丢弃的衣物收起放好，莱因哈特没有被娇纵的少爷脾气，这是他不开口的线索：其等待到有些不耐，顺应下去他还明白对方是碍于见到了他本人而哑然。“莱因哈特大人，很抱歉，今年我没有准备…”

“生日不过是个强加于纪念的日期。”撇清说辞印证了无比在意，莱因哈特不想从他这儿只谋求一个阶段性成果，胸口蔓延的甜蜜酸涩让他近乎叹息。吉尔菲艾斯缄默注视莱因哈特，用来保暖的凡物从他身上剥离，莱因哈特光脚走到吉尔菲艾斯数得清睫毛的位置，全身上下唯有黑色的项圈锁，材质轻盈的保护用具是他两年前送给他的，依靠声纹解锁，它严密的暗扣已经打开，不然无法解释房间里飘散的气味。“解掉它。”他得令取下最后的装饰，将项圈锁丢到桌上，随即他的天使站踩他的脚背，吉尔菲艾斯无从回避的贴靠。美是坦荡的，不在常人标尺的范畴。

事实上他们已有数次赤诚相见，况且莱因哈特不认为吉尔菲艾斯有退却的意思，他定定望向友人的蓝眼睛，得到了温厚顺从还不够，“吉尔菲艾斯，你不会什么都没想。”略带酒气的吐息若即若离地经过友人欲启的嘴唇，他也对吉尔菲艾斯说：我只打算听到唯一的答案，其余的见到苗头就会立即掐灭。

“您想到的才是最好的。”吉尔菲艾斯无需奉承他的英明，这话有几分可信度从对方的信息素即可判断，抑制剂阻止其径直进入更具攻击性的易感期，尚属清醒状态的alpha回应了他的心念。  
“既然吉尔菲艾斯想到了，那我追加一个补救机会。”莱因哈特主动触碰稍微矮身的副官，与其唇瓣相接，软舌越过整齐的牙齿‘城池‘去纠缠另一条。他不介怀吉尔菲艾斯的狡猾回答，但对方差点缺席他的生日一事必须予以惩罚，此刻夺取他的声音。

吉尔菲艾斯知道这不是各取所需般的抒解，莱因哈特索求的比一纸婚约誓盟更为牢靠长久的东西、灵魂标记，按照古时的只言片语：唯有两枚理想的同阶的高贵灵魂才能缔结从始至终的绝对印记，莱因哈特显然不在乎它是否作为浪漫化的虚妄之物，金发成年人借此表明自身意愿，那他的半身、对照的羽翼怎能不认同。

吉尔菲艾斯认为自己也在品尝莱因哈特，甜的，混合了口腔内残余的葡萄酒，宛若一道开胃菜；莱因哈特则感觉到了吉尔菲艾斯的热情，火热的不眠休的，轻微痛麻的辣，兴许夹杂了他的错觉。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，脱掉你的衣服。”吉尔菲艾斯才发现未经塑形的便服轻易地在赤裸的莱因哈特身上蹭出红痕，莱因哈特厌恶名为柔弱的欺辱，但他着实宿有永驻的祝福，且不因肌肤不适而下令，他是想要抚摸他还是让他置于相同境地，吉尔菲艾斯不必拿捏准确，“遵命，莱因哈特大人。”

压低嗓音跟暗带笑意的敬语犹如床笫间的专属意思，莱因哈特让开半步后有点面上发热：主从关系是他们面对外人的最佳掩护，私下里为了不出纰漏莱因哈特不觉什么，现在他觉察了亲昵的颤抖，“莱因哈特大人不喜欢吗？”  
红发友人重新凑近，打横抱起矛盾不语的成年人，“您能允许我正式开始补救吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯捉住床上人的一只手，再不济留下一个礼节亲吻似的，莱因哈特接受了放缓的过渡，“我允许，谨记你是我的，这样我同样属于你。”

宣告所有权的小狮子不用恐吓的武力或者日后丰足的威严，相信自己的心早就是对方囊中之物的追随者不想盗出献宝，虔诚地抵之誓言。“我将始终如初的铭记您。”

莱因哈特解决一桩心事，四肢放松不少，反过来引导吉尔菲艾斯伸向温润的穴口，他不处于延续本能的期间，少许润滑是应他的明确思念涌流而出，吉尔菲艾斯手指巡划这具躯体，打开莱因哈特微张的双腿并固定。随后莱因哈特感受了异样触感:强韧的一块肌肉…吉尔菲艾斯正舔舐着他，他的角度望见红宝石发丝埋于腿间，若是肖想挚友的认真神情，他应激般的再度紧绷，勉力制衡了下意识的并拢夹紧，灵活舌头卷起他的滋味，牵引敏感处的共鸣，加上吉尔菲艾斯摸抚他的前端，莱因哈特适应良好的身体自发地进行准备。

估摸差不多了，莱因哈特拉起吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，脚掌尝试触碰对方的勃起，先是遭到警告的按住，吉尔菲艾斯俯身安慰心急的omega，亲吻搅碎他的言语注给莱因哈特。有力的腰控制着性器磨蹭几回入口，莱因哈特不满地主动提臀配合，苍冰眸色浮出奇异的明媚，蕴着容纳的锐利，足以破除alpha漫长自缚的链条。如今撇弃了属性的克备，无需一圈乳胶相隔，堪称新生的开创者想要合二为一，作为对抗浩大洪流的印记，他们定能共同达成。

莱因哈特深呼吸接纳对方的东西，紧致包裹让进入的阴茎增涨存在感，没有半点缝隙，接近一种绞合。  
双向刺激很难说清更消磨哪一方的意识。血液流速过快，抑制剂在流淌中蒸发尽了，除去莱因哈特的发情期， 富有定力与规划的alpha不曾陷入多余烦恼，他来不及确认是突然的抗药性或者挣动的渴望，他只知晓莱因哈特已全力接应。  
吉尔菲艾斯律动起来，往复地抽送却不离开那甬道，黑暗当中的雷光为积蓄的堰塞湖重新开道，也像耐心地让一只蚌张开它的贝壳，软肉引领硕物靠近那颗珍珠。不是抢夺珍物，入侵者来到他的属地，实成交换，感官交汇处极乐的酥爽，信息素渗入他的呼吸泡，莱因哈特缠上对方精壮身躯。

骤然导致吉尔菲艾斯错开他的唇，寻找他的腺体，饶是下身劫持了大半意识，他渐渐明白吉尔菲艾斯在向他寻求替代扣锁的标记，先于他的出声应允、咬住了那个器官，莱因哈特思考不了太多，他困惑为何吉尔菲艾斯慢下来了。由于激素作用，omega更能耐受痛觉，本预计缓慢节奏的吉尔菲艾斯又遭遇身心两方面的冲击，天使无自觉地催促他快点动。

莱因哈特宛若一些跳跃音符，唯有正确的编排之下才能顺流完美乐章，他艺术造诣不深，音乐譬喻更偏重不可复制重现的调子；吉尔菲艾斯最直观的感觉是他被引力彻底俘获了，莱因哈特不但允许了他的追随，还要他们在这场碰撞里化作一体。

 

吉尔菲艾斯碰着莱因哈特表露的内核，长矛不给它带来毁灭般的击碎，曼妙絮语即将的润泽。海水漫过沙滩，他们同时感到沉溺，翻搅不止感官上的，幽深水声在某个爆发中暂时休止了。  
金发omega身体被抬高，绷成漂亮的弓形，红发alpha的结膨大，没有任何阻碍顶开宫口。哪怕吉尔菲艾斯松开支撑的手，莱茵哈特也不能掉下去。

 

世界收拢成一个完满的紧紧相拥，正如太初散布的星云凝聚成实体的星系。

莱因哈特心口处重现了一点热度。此刻他们无师自通地知道，灵魂烙印的标记显现了 。  
“它…什么样子？”他看到吉尔菲艾斯颈侧带出碎金光泽，形状也在明晰。  
“圆切红宝石。”红发伴侣吻上另一侧胸膛的位置。

……

平常莱因哈特意识不清时都是吉尔菲艾斯扶起他喂水，这会儿他神志清醒地不愿挪动身子，等到伴侣见状索性含一口渡给他时，才展现他的意图，温热的红糖柠檬水，考虑了他的口味与需求。莱因哈特判断吉尔菲艾斯也需要这样的补水，揽住对方印上有翼狮的脖子，咽下半口，最后收到友人定式的更正祝语。  
“莱茵哈特大人， 生日快乐。接下来是'我们'了。”

**Author's Note:**

> ＊作为首尾两个字母是从始至终，寓意“全部“。


End file.
